


Life

by RunicHealer



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, M/M, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunicHealer/pseuds/RunicHealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and one-shots after the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

_**Life** _

**Eternity**

When they signed the contracts, forever meant for the rest of their lives.

The rest of their lives meant until their names were nothing more than lore and new names replaced their own. Sprits come and go, when the passion finally faded and love remained, they would still be together. Still, it wouldn't feel right to die after the children they would have eventually treated as their own die before them.

So when children start believing in other figures of childhood, and have forgotten and replaced them, maybe they could fade away together. Every beginning had an ending after all.

**Reality**

Jamie grew up and old and stopped believing, but never stopped seeing. He never needed to believe to know that Jack Frost created snow, the Boogeyman scared naughty children, Santa Claus created gifts for nice children, the Tooth Fairy exhanged baby teeth for quarters, the Easter Rabbit hid chocolates on early spring, and the Sandman bought good dreams. If that was true, why continue believing and not know?

Jamie didn't need to be child to dream good things, to wonder at new possibilities, to hope for a better tomorrow, to have good memories, to learn wisdom, and to have fun.

**Disagreement**

Jack hated looking for missing garments, Pitch hated not leaving on time, Jack hated picking up after the Nightmares' mess, and Pitch hated hated finding moisture and water on his books. They argued over it, far too many times that they could count, but they lived through it everyday and didn't mind the other in the long run.

They had a nasty fight on 2018 once, refused to talk to one another for three years, even if they came and left together during Guardian meetings. Neither were sure who warmed up first, but both were quick to supply the other did when asked.

They never share what they did to make-up afterwards.

**Molds**

Pitch's guilty pleasure had always been cheese. If people knew exactly how some kinds were made, they would have definitely have been horrified. Especially blue cheese. Not that they needed to eat, but that doesn't mean they couldn't appreciate food products. Maybe if food tasted like ash in their mouths, then Pitch wouldn't have bothered. However, the point was this: Pitch Black enjoyed cheese.

In fact, he would occasionally make some of his own, with blue cheese as his favorite kind. So when Jack found the cellar where he produced cheese, some of which are aged over one hundred years old. Safe to say, Jack did not appreciate the smell.

It took a while to convince the winter sprite not to throw a fit and Pitch simply sealed the room to keep Jack from stumbling into it again.

**Man**

Jack wasn't a child, even if he looked like one. There were times that some spirits forgot that, even Pitch and the rest of the Guardians. There were times that they talked to him like he wouldn't understand, helped him even with the smallest of things, and gave him treats and various knickknacks better given to children.

Jack didn't particularly mind for the first few months, but he quickly got sick over the cuddling and smothering. So when he suddenly pulled Pitch into an open-mouthed kiss while taking a very obvious grope at the Nightmare King's ass, every spirit present was definitely surprised.

Safe to say, they stopped treating him like a four-year old after that.

**Puberty**

Being a teenager was troublesome. Hormones ran wild and common sense became uncommon… occasionally.

Jack was thankful that even though his form as a teenager was eternal, he only had to go through puberty once and wouldn't be stuck in that state for the years to come. But no one bothered to tell him that rounding up more than five teenagers wasn't easy. Not easy definitely did not cut it.

Jamie had moods, Pippa switched boyfriends every odd month, Cupcake couldn't detach herself from her Bruce Lee movies, Caleb and Claude were always in some sports practice of sorts, and Monty was busy with his internet persona of a well-known writer and critic.

They were never teased for believing because they didn't need to believe when they already knew what goes on behind the holidays and the most wondrous of things to children. There was a silent sense of assurance with them. They don't need to be excited for a snow day because they already knew it meant Jack was there; there was no excitement that Santa was coming, but the eagerness for what sort of gift he bought was definitely there; finding eggs in hard to reach places was definitely easier, so haha Eater Rabbit; a dollar for a wisdom tooth from the Tooth Fairy would be appreciated; and none were sure whether to blame the Sandman or the Boogeyman for wet and weird dreams.

Though, that doesn't change the fact that there were times that one or two would throw a few dramatic temper tantrums on the lack of snow days and mandatory attendance to school.

**Swearing**

Pitch always frowned whenever Bunny was around. Toothiana may understand, Sandy and Jack too perhaps, but not North.

The Guardian of Wisdom had to bite the insides of his cheek whenever Bunny would say 'bloody', a frown would form if the Pooka added the usual accompaniment of 'hell'. The Nightmare King wouldn't mention his distaste, but he would definitely be wary in case there were children present to hear Bunny when he's having… one of those days. It was alright if they were somewhere in the United States or non-English speaking countries.

However, it was completely justified when Pitch washed Bunny's mouth with soap when the Pooka wouldn't stop saying 'bloody hell' after some of his eggs accidentally fell on Thames on mid-afternoon Easter.

**Again**

They don't usually discuss on the 'after' part when they fade away, but they take hours discussing it once mentioned. One thing was sure, if they were to be reincarnated, they wanted whoever they will become make choices of their own. They wouldn't want to force their memories and emotions on whoever they would reborn to next, even if they were essentially the same person, it was undeniable that the reincarnation wasn't them. They wouldn't force their own emotions into the reborn person, that was a definite promise. If Jack's reincarnation fell in love to someone else, then it was alright, because the reincarnation wasn't Jack and Jack's story had ended and a new life was already begun. Same goes with Pitch.

Jack often said how he wondered what his reincarnation would be. Would the reincarnation be male or female? Would he prefer another season? Would he be of a different race? Would he be a good person? Will he meet Pitch due to coincidence or whatever?

One thing was sure, at that point, their story had ended and a new story was going to write its own in the game called life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I AM SO HORRIBLE! I should be updating Spirited Away, but... *commits seppuku*
> 
> You guys could read 'Choice' or read this first. Just a collection of drabbles of Jack and Pitch's relationship, along with some stuff with Guardians and the kids from Burgess.
> 
> Any comments? :3
> 
> More to come... maybe... XD


End file.
